Provocative Bella
by temptingbella
Summary: O/S. Bella's been naughty. Can the nerdy IT Tech that works in her office teach her a lesson?


**A little one-shot to fire up your night!**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Swan, it's Saturday. You're supposed to be enjoying your weekend." Ron, the security guard greeted me with a smile as I walked in through the double doors.

"Catching up on some work, Ron. Shouldn't take too long." I smiled as I passed him.

Ron had been head security for as long as I could remember. _He should be retiring soon._ I thought to myself while I guessed how old he would probably be.

The building was enormous so I probably would have imagined someone looking after it on the weekend as well.

I walked through the corridor where the elevator was already waiting for me as I stepped in and pushed the button up to the 14th floor.

This building was full of companies and different kinds of offices. My office was located a couple feet from the elevator and call me paranoid, but I ran to my door. I pulled in the handle; locked, but of course it would be. _It's Saturday Bella, you should be out shopping with Alice or hitting the gym with Rose. _

Yet here I am, Bella Swan coming into work on a weekend. What can I say? Work is all I know. I graduated from Yale, at the top of my class and was ranked_ 'Lawyer of the Year'_ for the last five consecutive years.

Here I was today, walking into my own pride and joy, Swan & Associates.

I walked into the office and as I passed reception, I felt a relieving calm settle over me. It felt good for it to just be me today. _This will help me concentrate more._

It was also_ extremely _cold in the office. I walked over to the thermostat and noticed it had dropped down. _Hmm, I could have sworn I turned it down before I left yesterday. _I turned it up just a little_._ _My nipples could probably cut through glass right about now._

I walked into the kitchen before heading to my office. I needed my coffee like a fiend needed crack. _ Okay, maybe not that bad. But I wouldn't be able to run correctly without my Starbucks in the morning. Call it a bad habit. _

Ahhh, yes. My own Starbucks coffee maker, probably the best investment I've ever made. _Or maybe I'm exaggerating, but can you tell how much I appreciate the genius who invented the thing. _

Although the thermostat was a little strange, I figured the cleaning people turned it down while they were here, but I definitely couldn't write off the fact that the coffee machine was still hot. _Okayyyy, now I'm freaking out._

And, I swear I could have jumped out of my fucking skin when I heard the loud BANG resonate at the end of the office.

_Rose would kill me right now. Nobody knows where I am and she's always telling us to let someone know what I'm doing just in case they can't reach me._

I turned off the kitchen light and quickly grabbed a plastic fork. _A plastic fork? Really Bella, you need to take some self-defense classes._

_Shutup, stupid inner monologue!_

_There's no possible way, someone from the office is here today! It's Saturday for crying out loud! I have seven attorneys working under me with four assistants, an HR manager and a receptionist. Well, the receptionist obviously isn't here! I don't remember anyone mentioning to me that they were coming in though. And I know Angela, our Human Resources manager isn't here because she's away on her honeymoon at the moment and she's the only one with a spare key!_

I walked stealthily towards the back of the office _which is kind of a feat because I'm not the most coordinated person you'll ever meet;_ however, I knew the only thing back there was my own personal office. And who would be in my office? Today, of all days?

_Maybe, it's a burglar. Turn back and call the police._

I reach for my phone in my pocket and _SHIT! I left it in my purse back in the kitchen. No turning back Bella, you can do this!_My adrenaline is pumping and it's blurring my vision. _Wait, no, those are tears. Ughh. _ I'm already halfway there and I can clearly see that my office door is open.

_Motherfucker! I lock that shit every damn night!_

This is where my double-o-seven moves come in handy and I creep into my office.

It's huge to tell you the truth, but I can obviously see no one is in here. I check my bathroom and sweep through my walk in closet, just to make sure_. No sign of the living, Johnny._

I walk over to my desk and realize that my computer is on with a screen full of numbers and letters that I can't make sense of. _Okay, see Bella, your not imaging things _because I know all computers go off at a certain time at the end of the day unless someone actually turns them back on.

And I am absolutely, positively aware of the fact that I did not get to finish my coffee this morning, yet there, sitting on my desk is the dark blue mug we made 20 copies of with the standard 'Swan & Associates' logo halfway filled with black coffee. _Yuck!_ Everyone knows Bella Swan likes her coffee with lots of cream and sugar.

_Sure Mr. Burglar, Sir. You may intrude my office. Unlock my door. Make yourself a cup of coffee and sit at my desk while you play alien games with my computer. _

I could stab a bitch right about now.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I wasn't aware you would be in today."

A deep, velvety voice interrupts my inner musings.

"And why the hell wouldn't I be? This is my god damn office you've made yourself comfortable in…"

I stop right when I turn around and realize the 'burglar' that's made me cum so many times in my dreams is really the IT tech. I would recognize that voice anywhere, except my mouth spoke before I gave it permission to.

I immediately feel bad when I see him blush a shade of red I've never seen. He starts stuttering as I raise my hand to cut him off.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't realize you would be coming in today and I completely forgot you owned a key. I heard a noise and came to check out what it was."

And how could I forget? He comes in every other Saturday to do a routine run on the computers. Which are usually the Saturdays I avoid coming in, regarding the fact that I think I might molest him if I catch him alone.

I can see his shoulders visibly relax as he sees the irritation leave my face.

"I apologize Ms. Swan, I'm pretty sure you have work to do and I'm occupying your time. I'll be out right away."

I gape at his shirt that clearly reads, "Blink if you want me." as he steps closer to me to get to the computer. And I do indeed blink, multiple times, because this man clearly doesn't see what he does to me.

Of course this man doesn't see me at all because although he only works three days a week in the office. You can be damn sure I try to avoid him just as much due to reasons recently mentioned.

Of course I am a lawyer, a great one, if I do say so myself but I'm pretty conscious of the fact that if I act on my sexual impulses towards him, he could easily sue me for sexual harassment. Which is not something I'd like on my track record.

"Edward, once again, no apology necessary, it completely slipped my mind, it's on me and take your time I'm in no rush and please call me Bella…" _ scream it, preferably, while you bend me over my desk and take me from behind._

That last comment was completely unprofessional.

_You better stop Bella before you actually spill it. _

I am known to lose my verbal filter at times.

The Adonis himself nods and stares at the floor. "Thank you, Bella. I won't be long just the routine clean up." He looks up at me and smiles the tiniest smile that makes me soak my fucking panties!

He sits at my chair while I stand to the side and admire his… _beauty?_

Yes, beauty, because this man was hand made by the man upstairs himself.

He had the cutest nerdy look that I would never take a glance at. He had the strongest jaw I had come across that I just wanted to lick. With the strangest yet sexiest bronze hair that stuck up everywhere making it look like he took a quick roll in the sheets. Emerald eyes that pierced through your soul. The body of a god, he wasn't buff, nor lanky but just right. And the t-shirt he was wearing showed off his well toned arms and pecs.

_God! I want to trip his shirt off and check out the six pack I know he has to be hiding._

He wore the cutest glasses that made me think of librarians at first but then whenever I saw someone with them, I thought of him.

He kept clicking shit I didn't recognize on the computer.

Thinking back, I've probably held one conversation with this man and that was probably a couple months back when I interviewed him. He was extremely shy but was outstandingly smart. I figured his job would be computers, he wouldn't have to interact much with anyone and maybe the fact that he'd be nice to look at once in a while didn't hurt either.

So I hired him. And I have a completely normal relationship with everyone in the office except him because of course we do not interact. Yet he is the man that helps me masturbate at night when I'm lonely. His smooth, deep voice that he could probably read the phone book with and I'd still make a way to find erotic.

I realized he was speaking to me.

"… and there's also this new software I installed that's much more efficient for the attorneys and yourself to use, if you just click this icon…"

I moved close enough to see what he was talking about which was probably too close altogether because I could practically smell him. I watched as he didn't move and clicked on a little icon on the screen and the new program popped up.

"I feel you'll find this program better to use than the current one. It is highly recommended." He looked up at me and smiled.

And the fact that my boobs were at eye level to him didn't go unnoticed and when he looked back up at me I could have sworn he licked his lips and his eyes seemed darker.

Mind you, I was wearing a turtle-neck. No exposed cleavage. _High-five Bella. _

He lifted himself from the chair and I had to look up as he towered over me. My body immediately noticed that we were dangerously close.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Would you mind signing off on my task slip Bella?"

"Oh, of course Edward." I bent over my desk just a little to fill out the necessary parts.

_Or maybe because I wanted him to check my ass out. _

My body stiffens instantly when I feel a large warm hand on my ass.

I should be going into shock except for the fact that I want his hands all over me. And I can't help the whore moan that slips out of my mouth when I realize his hand is actually caressing my fucking ass.

I clear my throat before I can find the words to say something to Edward to make him stop what he's doing.

_But I don't want him to stop!_

"Ed.. Edw… Edward, wh.. what are you do.. doing?" I squeak. God I'm gonna combust.

He steps behind me as he bends over me and I can immediately feel the hardness that has to be his erection. _Unless he packed a banana in his pocket for lunch._

"I think it's perfectly clear what I'm doing, Ms. Swan." He says as he thrusts his hips into my backside.

_Yep, that's definitely an erection and I'm gonna fucking cum in two seconds if he thrusts again._

In the back of my mind, I know this is completely and utterly wrong. But I can't seem to give a fuck at the moment.

As if he could hear what I'm thinking he straightens me up and whispers in my ear "Don't fight this Bella, you know you want this."

He startles me when he quickly turns me to face him. I gasp as I see the intense lust his eyes hold and I'm pretty sure they match mine and I whimper.

And I don't know what possesses my retarded ass brain to whisper 'No'.

He starts kissing and nipping my neck, "No, Bella? You don't want this? Are you sure?"

I can't respond because I'm frozen. I can't believe this is happening and I'm just standing here!

And when he licks that part behind my ear, I let out a moan that even I can't recognize and before I can realize it he traps me between the desk and him and shoves his tongue in my mouth and it only takes a second for me to respond with my own.

I reach behind his head and brush through his hair with my fingers. _It's so soft._

As the kiss gets more heated, I pull his hair and he groans and the pool between my thighs gets deeper. God, his tongue feels so good.

_Why are his pants still on?_

He pulls away and yanks my shirt off, and roughly grabs my purple bra clad breasts. His hands are heaven.

He nips on my neck as I feel him unzipping my skirt in the back and I thank anyone up there that I had the decency to wear my sexy panties today.

My skirt falls to the ground as he backs away and I immediately miss his touch. I look at him to figure out what the fuck he's doing when he should be stripping as well when I catch him looking at me as if I was his prey and he hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but your not naked enough to play." I say.

He smirks, "Well, I wouldn't want my clothing to get in the way of our play time Ms. Swan."

He takes his shirt off and starts unbuckling his belt as I move forward and grab him by his belt loop, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to remove your pants, Mr. Cullen." I whisper in his ear as I feel him shudder.

With one swift flick, his pants are on the floor and he stands in front of me in just his boxers and I promise to get back to admiring his body later when I've been royally fucked.

He grabs me and gives me another passionate kiss that almost takes my breath away as he moves his hands back to my bra strap and unhooks me.

"Bella, you shouldn't suffocate your breasts, I'm quite fond of them."

He grabs them making me moan while taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking, hard!

"_Ohhh God!"_

"No baby, My names Edward. You might want to remember that, I want you screaming it later."

"_Unggghhhh."_

He starts sucking my neck as his hands move south and dip into my panties.

I shudder when I feel his finger run through my clit.

"Bella, baby. Your bare, you feel so good."

_Yes! I love waxing!_

He gives me a guttural groan when he dips his fingers further.

"Fuck, your so wet! Do I make you wet Bella? Do you like it when I'm rough with you?"

All I can do is moan a slight 'yes'.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you love. What did you say?"

"Yes! Edward! God, you make me so wet Edward keep…"

He doesn't even let me finish as he thrusts two fingers in me.

"Your not going to cum until I tell you to Bella."

I whimper because I'm afraid I can't hold it in any longer. And right as I'm on the edge he pulls them out and I want to cry.

"Fuck! What are you doing?"

He bends down and kisses me, he caresses my tongue and moves down to my ear. He must know that's my weak spot.

"Patience baby, I see how you look at me around the office. I know what your thinking. And I must say my thoughts are quite inappropriate as well…" he grabs my hand and rubs it on his hard dick, "See Bella, that's what you do to me, you tease me all the damn time. You've been very bad."

"I think it's time you punish me then, make me learn my lesson." I tease him at his own little game.

He smirks at me, "Oh, I plan to Ms. Swan."

He gently lays me on the desk and kisses his way down to my navel and looks back up at me with a glint in his eye as he starts moving down.

He roughly pulls my panties to the side and he takes one long lick of my pussy before I have the time to brace myself.

This man sure does know how to use his tongue. And I'm moaning like a whore which is a little embarrassing but fuck if I could remember the last time I was this fucking horny.

He inserts two fingers as he continues to eat my pussy and god does it feel amazing!

He straightens out abruptly and the anticipation is killing me and I get frustrated when I hear a little chuckle.

I give him a death glare.

He flips me over on the desk just as fast and bends over and _Jesus Christ! _His dick is right there!

_When did he take his boxers off?_

He bends over me and whispers, "Fuck baby, you taste like heaven."

I rub my pussy on him and he groans. _Yep, I got this._

I scream when he quickly rips my panties off.

_Those were my favorite. Hmph!_

He spreads my legs and I can feel him at my entrance. He grabs his dick and rubs it on my pussy putting little pressure on my opening but not actually penetrating. And I'm getting irritated.

"_Ughhh! _Edward, please. Fuck! Please…." _He knows he's killing me._

His husky voice doesn't throw me off, he wants this too. He's just being stubborn.

"Someone's a little impatient, are we? Remember, Bella your being punished."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I won't ever be bad again, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess…"

He shoves his cock into my pussy and shit, I almost came.

He knows what he's doing. He knows I want to be fucked. But his ministrations are slow, feeling fucking amazing, but making sure I won't cum.

He grabs my hips and almost pulls out before he thrusts his dick back in and it feels so painfully good.

"Fuck, Bella, your so tight and warm." He groans

"Oh, yes _fucckkk,_ Edward, keep going, please."

He starts pounding into me continuously until I can pick up his pace and I start meeting his thrusts.

"Ohh god, Edward I'm going to cum!"

And the motherfucker stops! _He fucking stops! _Does he _want_ to die?

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I beg to differ, your not cumming anytime soon."

"Ugghh, Edward, please. I promise I won't be bad anymore."

He flips me over and picks me up as I straddle his waist. He walks over to the couch I have in my office and sits us down.

He tilts my head and whispers in my ear. "Show me, show me how sorry you are, Bella. Ride me."

That's all the encouragement I need. I place my hands on his shoulders for balance as he holds my hips as I sink down onto him and _fuck! This is a much better angle._

He groans when he reaches my hilt and I start moving up and down torturously slow. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his head lolls back. He groans.

_Fuck. _It feels so good to have control and make him feel good. But now I have to show him how sorry I am.

I pick up the pace and start slamming onto his cock as he stares at my face and watches my breasts bounce up and down.

_I'm not going to last any longer. _

_Edward growls animalistically and I almost can't recognize it._

"Fuck, Bella, cum for me baby."

And that's all I need before I feel him explode into me and my climax runs throughout my body and I scream out his name and all I see is stars.

My head collapses onto his shoulder as I try to control my breathing. He sounds like he just run a marathon.

"Jesus, Bella, that was incredible." His breathing is so ragged.

"Mhmm." Is all I can say.

I pick my head up and stare him in the eye as he smiles at me.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, but if I remember correctly, you told me you were going out to the gym this morning."

"Why go to the gym, Ms. Swan? When I've just had the best workout of my life with you." He gives me his genuine smirk and I slap his arm lightly.

"Ass!"

He gets up and puts me down and catches me before I hit the floor. He bends down and hugs me, "I'm sorry baby, are you having trouble standing?" he laughs.

I push him away and try to find my clothes. As I reach the material that was my underwear I turn around to question him as he buttons up his pants.

"This is the third pair this week, Mr. Cullen." I give him my best stern look and he smiles at me and whisks them from my hands.

"I'll be taking those," as he shoves them into his pockets.

_I guess Bella's going commando, once again. Sigh._

I pull on my skirt and tuck my shirt in as he watches me.

He reaches towards the fork I was protecting myself with and gives me a questioning look as I just shrug and give him a sheepish look. _I could have done massive damage with a fork._

Edward chuckles and steps behind me and kisses my neck as I slip on my pumps.

"Ms. Swan, did you learn nothing from today? Your being naughty again, wearing nothing under that skirt."

I give him a death glare.

He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and I squeal.

"Edward, put me down!"

"I don't think I want to, Bella." He smacks my ass and locks up before he runs down the hallway.

He knows I can never stay mad at him for long.

* * *

_THE END! _

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
